Daniel Gadish (Return of Feudalism)
'Daniel Feldman Gadish '(October 28th, 2002 - February 7th, 2054) was an American politician, musician, and gambler who served as mayor of Las Vegas, Senator from Nevada, and as two time Libertarian nominee for President in the 2040 and 2044 Presidential Elections. Early Life Daniel Gadish was born in Tel Aviv, Israel on October 28th, 2002. His parents were American citizens, giving the young Gadish American citizenship as well. Gadish's family moved back to the United States in 2009 and settled in the small town of Saddle Brook, New Jersey where he would stay until he was 18. Gadish graduated from Saddle Brook High School in the summer of 2021. Move to Las Vegas (2021) After graduating High School, Gadish did not go to college, viewing it as a "waste of money" and instead moved to Las Vegas in 2021 to pursue his interest in music. Gadish played as a guitarist for many local bands while working a minimum wage job at a local fast food chain throughout most of the 2020s. Involement in Gambling (2026-2034) Having several financial shortcomings with his job and guitar performances not making much money, Gadish out of desperation took up gambling as a way to make income. Playing at several casinos, Gadish became highly successful at gambling and gained a steady income. This success in the Gambling industry made Gadish a well known figure throughout most of Las Vegas. He would continue to gamble into his eventual win in the Las Vegas mayoral win. Political Career Mayor of Las Vegas (2034 - 2038) Initially, Gadish had no intention of getting into the political landscape. But after the 2032 Nevada Gubernatoral which resulted in George Bryans of the American Solidarity Party winning the election. Governor Bryan began to implement regulations on Casinos and gambling, believing the economy of Nevada was too reliant on the "sinful policies of Las Vegas" and called for the city of Las Vegas to make steps to move away from gambling and rather for them to favor their already successful hospitality industry. This was met by serious backlash from the population of Las Vegas, pushing Gadish over the edge to run for mayor of Las Vegas under the libertarian party. Gadish beat the Democratic and Republican candidates by a large margin. Gadish used much of his power to override the policies of governor Bryans. It was this strain between the state government and the city government which lead to Governor Bryans losing re-election with Gadish becoming one of the most popular politicians in the country. President Wheeler event commented on it calling the situation a "complete shit show". Gadish would serve as mayor of Las Vegas for much of the 2030s, until his eventual victory into the United States senate. Senator from Nevada (2038 - 2050) After becoming a popular mayor, Gadish ran for senator as a libertarian and successfully unseated incumbent Jacky Rosen who Gadish attacked frequently for her old age. Gadish's victory is what many believed kickstarted the Libertarian Revolution of the 2040s which would see the libertarians win over 230 seats in Congress. In the senate, Gadish often favored balancing the budget and was a fierce critic of the Cheney administration. During the invasion of Iran, Gadish's anti-war stance made him the most popular member in the senate by 2044. Attempted Runs for President 2040 Presidential Election Daniel Gadish ran for President in the 2040 election after Cheney won the Republican primary. His anti-war rhetoric and harsh criticisms of the Republican establishment made him very popular in many former Republican and Democratic strongholds. His campaign was also very unconventional in their campaign methods. Gadish fund raised over 300,000 dollars in a single day dedicated to "paying Emma Barnett to drop out". Gadish came in second place in the election and won over 6 states. 2044 Presidential Election After gaining popularity from his 2040 Presidential run and his staunch opposition to the invasion of Iran, Gadish would do even better in his second Presidential run, Michigan congressman Justin Amash was his running mate which gave Gadish more traction. Unlike in 2040, Gadish faced a challenger in the libertarian primary. Gadish faced off against Adam Kokesh for the Libertarian Party nomination. Adam Kokesh criticized Gadish for being "too statist". Gadish often fired back at Kokesh by calling his plans "childfish and unfeasible". In the end, Gadish securing the Libertarian nomination pushed out the anarcho-capitalist fringe of the Libertarian Party. Gadish would choose Michigan Senator Justin Amash as his running mate. Death Gadish died of drug overdose in his Las Vegas home at the age of 52. At his request, he was buried at Crestron field in the small town of Cresskill, NJ.Category:Return of Feudalism Category:Politicians